Sinking in Pleasure
by Magical words from Muggle pens
Summary: Sequel to Business or Pleasure. Love is in the air...but it's never strong enough to keep trouble at bay. For Draco & Hermione, life after marriage is passionate but as always ...just as dramatic.
1. A Real Marriage

_Here it is: the long awaited sequel to Business & Pleasure. Enjoy~_

**

* * *

****Real Marriage**

Hermione threw her head back, enjoying the view of the sea. The hotel was one of the most expensive ones given the magnificent view of the Caribbean Sea.

Although the sight of the sparkling blue waves lapping over each other was beautiful, the figure of a half naked man sitting across from her was quite distracting.

Draco smiled up from his drink, catching the appreciative look she threw his way. He leaned back, stretching his arms and the muscles of his torso rippling. He was satisfied when her tongue peeked out to lightly wet her own lips, a hungry look coming over her eyes.

Their honeymoon destination was Draco's choice. Hermione had wanted to visit the snow covered mountains in Aspen but Draco had outrightly refused.

"Why? The scenery is supposed to be amazing and we could go skiing and curl up infront of the fire while sipping-"

"I'm sure it's amazing and we'll go, just not on our honeymoon"

"But"

"I suggest we go someplace warm"

"You don't like cold places?"

"I don't mind them. I'd just enjoy the view of a beach - especially when my wife is on it in her very skimpy bikini"

Hermione had blushed and lightly hit him for having a one-track mind.

"What else do you _do_ on a honeymoon?"

She rolled her eyes.

She had complied in the end, not at all objecting to the view of Draco strutting around in just shorts and often nothing at all.

But she was more self concious, especially considering that her belly had developed a slight swell. She was just three months along and most people would mistake her bump for a little baby fat.

"You're always lost in thought" Draco said, breaking into her memories.

"Well I'm bored out of my mind, what else can I do?" she said with an exaggerated yawn.

He scowled. "We could always resume this morning's activities"

"I said exciting not miserably dull" she teased.

Draco narrowed his eyes. He had woken her up in the middle of the night, laving her skin with his hot tongue, making her shiver as the sea breeze blew over his wet trail.

He had been very offended when she had vainly tried to cover up a yawn. It was three in the morning! He should be thankful that she didn't fall asleep on him.

"Hmmph" Draco crossed his arms.

"Oh...poor Draco's feelings are hurt" she whispered. She laughed at his pouted face, kissing him softly.

"Harry owled me wondering where I am. He probably thinks you've kidnapped me"

Hermione had chosen to only tell Ginny about her past agreement with Draco. But Harry had gotten suspicious, asking why she was going on such a long vacation especially when she had taken her 'honeymoon' just a few months ago.

She had told him it was just a two week breather from work and everything else. But upon Draco's persuasion, they had ended up spending a month in the warm island.

Harry was already wary of Draco as it is.

"Maybe I should kidnap you" he said, fingering the strap of her thin tank top. "I can mess with Potter's head and have my wicked way with you. It's a win-win situation"

Hermione's giggle turned into a moan when he cupped her breast, kneading it at a torturously slow pace. She tilted her head back as he dragged her top down.

"Mmmm" his teeth scraped against her, sending waves pulsing through her body.

She brought his head up to give him a sound kiss while moving around so that she was settled on his lap. He stood up, making sure her legs were clasped firmly around his waist.

She felt the cool sheets hit her back as he threw her onto the bed, nipping at her skin the entire time.

They caressed and teased each other until they hit their climax, screams echoing off the walls. Draco nuzzled up to her, gently massaging her skin.

She moved under his touch, her eyes fluttering close.

* * *

Hermione shifted in the bed, her lower abdomen was hurting. At first it had just been mild discomfort but it had escalated into a blinding pain.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked, seeing the look of pain cross her face.

"Yeah - I'm just having cramps" she said, clutching her side.

"I wasn't too rough was I?"

"No - I don't know"

She got up to go to the bathroom. Her insides were twisting and turning. She gripped the sink to steady herself. Her gaze traveled lower to her skirt which was stained with - blood apparently.

"Maybe you should floo your healer" she heard Draco suggest through the door.

The pain was now intolerable and she merely limped out to the fireplace as Draco looked concernedly. He joined her as she threw a fistful of floo powder into the fire.

"Ms Malfoy!" a voice squeaked.

She winced as she attempted to smile back at her healer.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know" Draco replied, holding her steady.

"Well let me check you over"

The healer took her into a private room where she prodded and poked Hermione in concentration. She brought a small vial filled with a potion and handed it to Hermione.

"Drink up. It will help ease the pain."

"But the baby?"

"Just drink"

Hermione reluctantly obeyed and sighed as she felt the throbbing dull.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Um..." the healer started hesitantly.

"W-What?" she asked, panicking.

"I'm afraid you've suffered a miscarriage"

* * *

**Don't be too mad!**

**Keep reading & reviewing!**


	2. Darker Days

**Darker Days**

_When the distressing call of the night_

_blankets over our lives_

_dimming the flaming sunlight_

_We are plunged into darker days_

_how soon they come, how soon they go_

_I do not know_

_Just stay with me, once more_

_

* * *

_

_"You've suffered a miscarriage"_

Hermione simply sat infront of her healer for a good 15 minutes before moving. The healer looked concernedly at her. It was her job to be calm and composed as the patients let out their emotions. But Hermione stayed absolutely stoic.

"Thank you for seeing me at short notice" she whispered getting up.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

Hermione waved her off, striding out of the office past Draco.

He had been pacing back and forth, waiting to hear the diagnosis. He thought he'd melt into a pool of worry when Hermione walked by him.

"Hermione?"

She kept walking.

"You ok?"

"Yeah - let's go home"

"B-but"

"Now" she said with finality.

His eyebrows furrowed together as he followed his wife into the fireplace.

"What did she say?"

"Who?"

"The healer!"

"Nothing"

"What do you mean nothing? You were bloody bleeding-"

"Bloody bleeding, nice" Hermione said with a tight smile. She walked to the bedroom but Draco held on to her. He placed his palm caressingly against her belly and she flinched.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed, pulling herself out of his embrace.

Draco jerked back as she slammed the door on his face. He tried opening the door but a ward had been placed over it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sank onto the bed, letting out the tears welled up in her eyes.

_Why?_

She placed a silencing charm so that Draco wouldn't hear her sobs. She paid no attention to the incessant rapping on the door.

After several hours, Hermione finally ventured out. She had made up her mind and no matter what anyone thought - she needed this.

Draco looked up at her, his face visibly more haggard.

"I'm going over to Ron's for a few days" she said curtly.

"_Ron's_?" he stood up.

_Of all the bloody places..._

"Yes" she said, gathering her clothes.

"What's going on? I have a right to know"

She didn't respond, simply waving her clothes into her bag.

"Why are you going to Ron's?"

"He said I could stay there"

"Of course he did. He'd be delirious at any chance to fuck my wife!"

Hermione gave him a weak look.

"Could you at least tell me why you're leaving me to stay at another man's house?"

"I need time alone"

He rubbed his head in frustration.

"Is it the baby?"

She turned away.

"It _is_ mine isn't it?"

She whirled around and smacked him. He gritted his teeth. She gasped at her involuntary reaction.

"Then what the HELL is it!"

A sob escaped and she stepped back before Draco could touch her.

"Don't - just don't- I can't stand looking at you right now" she said in between sniffles.

His arms hung lifelessly at his side.

"Fine" he turned around.

"But don't bother coming back"

Her eyes widened and more tears streamed her face. She turned away to leave.

* * *

_The poem above is mine. I know it's angsty but it won't stay that way. Just in case - I have my lovely author's notes!_

**Hermione: yay! School's starting again**

**Draco: ugh...**

**Hermione: Come on - don't you have any fun classes?**

**Draco: oh yeah... (mind wanders off)**

**Author: Welcome to Sex Ed!**

**Draco: woo hoo! (cheers)**

**Author: Why don't you help me in my next demonstration Draco? (hehe)**

**Hermione: Hey!**


	3. Hurt & Deceit

**Hurt & Deceit**

_"Don't bother coming back"_

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Draco bit his tongue. Him and his stupid big mouth. He couldn't stop from retaliating. How was he supposed to react?

Hermione left.

To that fucking Weasel's house.

He's gonna hope for an Avada after I'm through with him

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_God! everything is so screwed up. _

Hermione was sitting in Ron's bedroom, wiping away the tears that wouldn't seem to go away. Despite her protests, Ron had insisted on her using his room so that she could use the personal bathroom for her own privacy.

She ran her finger along the wall and closed her eyes. The marble floor of her bathroom in the Malfoy Manor visualized in her mind. She had used a wall to mark the progressive enlargement of her belly.

She had so eagerly planned for the baby. Shopping, furnishing a nursery, and Ginny had even taken her to a psychic to find out about the baby.

"You know there are simple spells which can give me much more accurate information"

"I know, but this is more fun"

Hermione had just rolled her eyes. The psychic was probably a bigger idiot than Trelawney.

But the same skeptical eyes had become misty as the woman painted a picture of a youthful boy with pale, sleek hair, and a smile that would light up a room.

That image stuck in her mind and she had steadfastly clung to the idea of having a child who would look just like her husband. One dream occurred countless times but all she could remember of it was Draco holding a tiny hand within his strong grasp, their hair gleaming in the sun's heated gaze.

When Draco had looked at her after she had received the news, that imaged had flashed before her. And all she wanted to do was escape it. Erase her memories of Draco, so that she wouldn't remember that vision.

Sleep slowly took her unwillingly, plaguing her mind with the very thing she wanted to forget.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staying with Ron was definitely a mistake. Draco despised him but she couldn't help but get a little sinful pleasure from the jealousy that he felt.

But if Draco didn't kill him, she definitely would. It was impossible to live in denial with him around.

"So are you going to tell me what the ferret did?"

She looked up, with her lips pursed at Ron's gleeful expression.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You're in my apartment, I think I deserve something"

"Please Ron - Ginny's already having a hard time handling the children, I didn't want to burden her. And despite whatever happened before, you're still one of my best friends"

"But-"

He halted at the look in her eyes.

"Ok"

Maybe it would be fine. Draco would understand. He says he loves me so why should I doubt that?

Because it's been five days and he hasn't even sent a letter or a howler - nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Two Days Ago _**

Ron grumbled at the knocking on the door. It was two in the morning! What bloody idiot was even conscious at this hour?

Knew it

Ron smirked as Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him.

"Is Hermione here?"

Ron nodded while tapping his fingers on the door in a loud beat.

"Can I see her?" Malfoy asked through gritted teeth. He had debated leaving her alone for the past three days before realizing that he couldn't get through another day without losing his mind.

"I guess so"

Malfoy simply marched past him and made his way to the guest bedroom.

"Not there"

He whirled around.

"She's in my bedroom"

Ron could practically hear the bones cracking as Malfoy clenched his fists.

"You know - she said she never wanted to see you again"

The cold flames danced in Malfoy's eyes.

"But since she's asleep, I suppose it's alright. I'll just make sure she's covered up."

Ron's heart laughed madly at the sight of the angry vein throbbing on Malfoy's forehead.

Malfoy glared at the sight of Hermione lying on Ron's bed with her shirt hitching up to her thighs and marched right back out the door.

Ron sneered at his retreat before letting his smoldering gaze rest on Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drama! (laughs maniacally). Ok fine I'll lighten you up.**

**Author: What should I do next?**

**Friend: Hmm...put in a sex scene!**

**Author: They're going through a rough patch, they can't just have sex.**

**Friend: Get them drunk then**

**Author: uh...**

**Draco: I don't mind**

**Hermione: How insensitive - you horny pig!**

**Author: (smiles suggestively to Draco)**


	4. Letters of Grief

**Letters of Grief**

_Everything blending slowly_

_until I can't see clearly_

_All I hear is the pain_

_thudding on and on again_

_Write to me once more_

_Be it a word or some long lost lore_

_Fill it with meaning_

_so all this hurt isn't true_

_Fill it with love_

_so all I can feel is you_

* * *

Hermione sat glumly, glaring at her cup of coffee. The clock was ticking, time was trickling, yet here she was -still in Ron's apartment.

"It's already hot; it won't set on fire if you continue glaring at it"

She scowled at Ron who was looking amusedly at her.

"Shut up, I'm in a bad mood," she turned her menacing glare onto him.

"Ok ok - you looked just like Ginny during her pregnancies. Sure you're not pregnant Mione?" he said with a small laugh.

Hermione sat up startled. Her annoyed expression turned grim.

"No,"she said softly. "I'm not pregnant"

Ron silenced.

"Are there any mails?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No. Why?"

"Nothing. I just thought...Draco would...never mind"

She looked depressedly out of the window, not noticing the small look of triumph on Ron's face. He tried not to whoop in joy.

But her expression was far from jubilant. She wanted to go home, back to Draco. But it was apparent she wasn't needed. She had spent a better part of the morning staring at the door, willing Draco to come charging through to sweep her away.

Why didn't he yell or scream or start a fight? Anything.

Anything to show that he cared.

Screw this! I'm not going to wait for him to do something.

Hermione marched into her room and whipped out a neat sheet of paper and a quill. She determinedly sat down to write a letter.

Half an hour later and several paper wads in the waste paper basket, Hermione was rubbing her temples in frustration. She irritatedly read her letter over again.

_Draco_

_I'm sorry. I made an enormous mistake by running away. I can't make excuses, but I was emotionally distraught. I lost our baby. I'm so sorry._

Hermione paused as she watched a teardrop dissolve at the end of the sentence.

_Please, can I speak to you?_

_Hermione_

"What are you doing?" a voice whispered over her shoulder

"RON!"

Hermione sat up, frantically covering the letter. She scowled at him.

"This is private," she said, holding the paper protectively.

"You're writing to Malfoy?" he asked, frowning.

"It's none of your business - but yes"

"Didn't he - leave you?"

She sucked in a breath. "NO - I di-"

"You did?" he asked incredulously.

Her face fell as she nodded. "I know - I'm so stupid"

"No you're not. You deserve so much better than him," he said, fingering her blouse's strap.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably and Ron's glazed expression focused.

"In any case, I'm writing to him and hopefully...well hopefully he'll understand"

Ron scoffed. "Oh yes - any man will understand his wife living with another man"

Hermione made a hurt sound. "Ok so that was a lapse of judgment on my part"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Why did you come to me anyway?"

"Because you're my best friend and Harry and Ginny are too busy with their children"

"And?" Ron prompted.

"What do you mean 'and'?"

Ron turned her chair toward him and stared keenly into her eyes. "Isn't there any reason why you came to _my_ house?"

"No Ron, why don't you tell me why I came to your house?"

He caressed her cheek and she froze. "Because you want me..."

"W-What!" she jerked back.

He bent his head to nuzzle her neck and she tried to gently push him back.

"Forget about that idiot ferret; I'm here, right in front of you"

She made a move, but he gripped her hand.

"I'll take care of you," he said, with no room for argument.

Her heart dropped as he loomed close.

* * *

_A/N: Poem is mine_


	5. Friends til the End

**Friends til the End**

* * *

"Ron - what the hell are you talking about?"

Hermione stood up nervously, her chest squeezing at the predatory look in Ron's eyes.

"I _want_ you Hermione. I always have."

He seized her petite frame and nudged his stomach against her belly to prove his desire. She whimpered.

"But-"

"Shh...don't. I'll make love to you so you'll forget everything else"

"RON," she shrieked. "I am not, I repeat, _am not_ attracted to you"

"But I _love_ you," he stepped closer as she took a step back. "Can't you feel it?"

"Oh yeah," she said shakily. "But try to understand - I love you as a _friend_. And you're not being a very good friend right now"

His face fell and Hermione restrained the urge to soothe the pitiful look on his face. Ron snapped his head back defiantly.

"I don't give a damn about being friends," he growled.

He grasped her neck and shoved her face toward his and she snapped away, his lips landing on her cheek. His nails dug into her soft skin and she shoved against his chest.

"S-Stay away from me," she warned. She blindly felt behind her for her wand.

"Where is it? Where IS IT?" she cried hysterically.

He grabbed her and she cracked her palm against his face. But he wouldn't relinquish his hold.

Frustratedly, Hermione showered him with punches and hits, trying desperately to wear him out. But he stood still against her defense.

"Stop struggling," he gritted. "I won't hurt you"

"Then LET GO OF ME!" she screamed.

The answer was clear in his eyes. He wasn't letting go of her.

Spasms started in her stomach and she started quivering. Her vision was foggier by the second but she refused to give in. She stepped a little back and he launched forward but didn't notice her slightly raised foot.

She brought it down hard on his bare foot and pushed him away from her as he howled in pain. She scrambled out of the room, not bothering to look back.

Tears in her eyes, Hermione scrambled toward the fireplace. Her nails scraped against the mantle as she grasped the powder in the small ornate bowl. Just as she uttered the words, his arms clutched onto hers.

* * *

They went hurtling onto the Ministry of Magic's floor, where officials looked up in surprise.

Hermione eased herself back onto her knees and crawled away from Ron's reviving body.

She jerked as she felt arms on hers but relaxed when she realized that they were Ministry officials.

"Shacklebolt?"

The man towering to one side of her nodded.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," she whispered shakily.

"Did somebody attack the two of you?"

She looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "You're both injured. Did someone attack you?"

"Oh," she said in comprehension. "Ron"

"What - yes Ron's fine"

"No," she protested.

"Hermione, he's fine," Kingsley insisted.

"No! HE ATTACKED ME"

Her breath was coming out in spurts at her own outburst. Kingsley was frowning at her, masking his surprise with his professional air.

"Let me take you to the interrogation room," he said calmly.

"But-" she wanted to go home. She didn't want to talk about it!

"It'll just take a few minutes," he said curtly.

After exchanging a few words with some other officials, Hermione was led to a closed room. An auror she did not recognize was sitting in the chair opposite hers.

He gestured for her to sit down.

"Name?"

"Hermione Malfoy"

He quirked an eyebrow up. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. He's my husband."

"I assume I should contact him"

Hermione nodded, wrapping the blanket one of the aurors had given her closer around herself. _Draco_...

Would he even come? Would he care that she had gotten assaulted by Ron?

He had warned her against him and yet she - _sigh_.

"We've sent a notification to your husband and have currently received no response"

Her chest felt hollow and her throat hoarse.

"I'd just like to finish the questioning"

He nodded.

* * *

**Friend: omg your fic is sooo good**

**Author: (smug) I know**

**Friend: i love how you describe Draco. Isn't he the hottest? Draco this...Draco that...blah...blond...draco...**

**Author: ...uh about my story**

**Friend: and then his hair...abs...gorgeous**

**Draco: (smirks)**


	6. Knocking on your heart

**Knocking on your heart**

* * *

Hermione nodded mutely as the Aurors read her statements back to her for clarity. Her mind was stuck on other matters at the moment. She kept glancing toward the officials talking amongst themselves. None of them held a letter, none of them was leading her husband through the door.

Did he get the auror's letter? Does he still love me? Is he cheating on me?

"Thank you, that is all"

Hermione blinked once and stirred from her pensive state when the Auror gently patted her arm.

"Do you need assistance getting home?"

Hermione thought of Ron being led into secure quarters and shook her head. "I'll manage."

She gripped her wand with shaky determination and apparated herself to her doorstep. Draco's home.

* * *

Hermione stood outside the door for a good ten minutes debating whether or not to knock. The lights were all out and the whole house was eerily silent.

She noticed a stony dragon flaring its nostrils at her from the ornate doorknob. She could practically see the flames licking at its tongue.

_I can't do this...I'm going to Ginny's_

Hermione turned away quickly, her arms folding about her. She walked a few paces before stopping. She muttered crossly to herself and turned around.

_No...be brave. Where's that Gryffindor courage?_

Here she was - back at that door. The dragon was still glaring at her.

Stupid dragon. Stupid Ron. Stupid frizzy hair.

Hermione bowed her head slightly so it rested against the door. The slow drip of rain had sped up, causing her hair's curls to become more voluminous.

"Is there some reason why you're sleeping against my door?"

Hermione almost slid down the door in fright. She whipped around to find Draco looking curiously at her.

"D-Draco," she fervently whispered.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" he asked in a hard tone.

"Draco," she said again. He was here!

The sight of him overwhelmed her so much that tears slid out of her eyes and mingled with the raindrops as she broke down. Draco startled out of his stiff posture. He calmy placed a hand on her back and she sighed at the touch.

Her chest heaved with the pressure of her sobs.

"Did Weasley decide you weren't worth the fuck?"

Hermione immediately drew in a sharp breath. Her stricken eyes flicked across Draco's stoic face.

"I did _not_ sl-sleep with him," she said forcefully.

He closed his pale grey eyes and looked away. Disbelief was clearly etched on his face.

She grasped the sleeve of his shirt to pull him around and he jerked his hand back, brushing it against her wound. She groaned loudly.

"Draco please.."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Why did you hiss like that?" he asked suspiciously.

"That - never mind," Hermione pulled her hand away.

But he caught a glimpse of the red lines streaking her arm. They looked ugly in the moonlight. They were turning a hideous shade of purple.

"What is this?" he said dangerously

"Draco - please just listen to me"

"Did _he_ do this? Tell me!" his voice escalated.

"Draco," Hermione cried on the burst of another sob.

She collapsed into his arms, not caring if she made a fool of herself. The pressure of it all had finally cracked on her and she couldn't handle it alone, despite whatever she thought.

He swallowed and smoothed his palm reassuringly over her back but he was still wary.

"Why are you here Hermione?" he asked again. "Because if I'm you're here just because Weas-"

"Ron doesn't have anything to do with me and you," she whispered.

"Then why did you go to him?" he asked tersely.

"Because I needed a friend and I couldn't face you"

His eyebrows furrowed together. "You couldn't face _me_?"

She nodded. "Yes"

He tried to wait patiently for her to explain.

"Remember when I left"

_Like it plays in my nightmares over and over again_

"I had seen the healer"

He blinked. "The healer?"

"I had - "

"What happened Hermione?"

"I lost our baby Draco"

He blinked again. "What do you mean?"

"I miscarried"

She broke into another fit of sobs and Draco couldn't stop a tear from rolling down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry...sorry," Hermione cried. "Please let me come home"

Draco looked morosely into her eyes and sighed.

"Where is Weasley?"

"Azkaban"

He raised an eyebrow and supressed a smirk.

"Come in."

Grasping her frail hand in his, he led her in, shutting the door behind them.

.

.

.

_Fin_

**

* * *

**

_A/N: I'm terribly to say this is the end of this story. I was holding out for an end to my writer's block, but in the end, decided this was a good place to stop. Thanks for all the amazing reviews & for sticking with this story. _

_xoxo_

_M_


End file.
